


Phan: Don't Make Me

by kolesik123



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Post-Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolesik123/pseuds/kolesik123
Summary: this takes place at the end of the interactive introverts tour. Smut in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Phan: Don't Make Me..**

 

After such a busy past few months, both Dan and Phil were just wanting to head home and sleep.

Dan felt god-awful due to not having much privacy during their tour. It got even worse every time he was reminded that he'd be bunking with his best friend and long time crush, Phil Lester.

Just walking down the steps of their tour bus, Dan could feel the tension thickening.

You see, prior to them arriving back home, the previous night actually. Dan was turning in his sleep, waking up to what sounded like, well, exactly what it was.

"Da-Dangh- Fuck-"

A hand speeding up slightly, tight breath being released.

The brunet's face heating up at the knowledge of their shared feelings. 

N-No, no way..That can't be true, there's no way that he'd be that lucky. Dan just had to test his theory, had to do something to wake himself from this dream.. 

"Phil, is that you?"

Quiet.

Nothing else was heard or said the rest of the night. And oh, what a long night that was.

Dan swore to himself that as soon as they were alone, he'd bring it up. Hopefully, not  _just_ bring it up.

\---------------------------

Phil pulled out the key, unlocked the door and opened it only for it to be slammed shut with weight thrown aggressively at it. His weight.

Phil peeked through cautious eye lids. As soon as he did, his lower belly tightened with arousal.

The expression painted across his best friend's face was the type to make him come just from seeing it. Eyes half-lidded, face tattooed red along his cheeks and cute nose. And the icing on the cake, lips bitten a delicious pink and slightly parted.

Fuck.

This had all gone according to Phil's plans, but now that it's actually happening. Phil lost all confidence, in the face of what he so desperately wanted.

"Why were you doing that last night?"

He smirked.

"Doing what?"

"Don't toy with me, Lester!"

"Ohh, this?"

Phil began moaning, extra raunchy for good measure.

"O-Oh, Dan~ Fuck me-"

Dan shifted his thigh between Phil's two, smirking when an actual moan came out of his mouth. Phil quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Do you even realize how legitimately impossible it was to sleep after that, you brat?"

Phil chuckled in reply, grinding back slightly. Only to have his hip clasped with a hand, not a second later. Dan's face showed frustration, that of the sexual kind. Phil gasped at the slight tingle in the skin held under Dan's grasp. They made fierce eye contact before:

"Don't make me punish you, Phil.."


	2. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Lord, I'm so sorry this took so long!

Oh fuck, That wan't supposed to happen. 

Why is he asking that, and more importantly why was Phil rock hard? The older boy just stared at his crush, his mind desperately trying to look away but his eyes no daring to do so. "Um, Dan I-"

"Quiet, slut." Oh shit, the throb in Phil's pants didn't go unnoticed by the younger. Smirking as he rubbed his thigh against said erection.

"Aw, how cute~ But daddy's not so forgiving. Get that ass upstairs and I want you spread ad on the bed in 2 minutes. Dan leaned back, cocking his head to the stairs for Phil to move. He slowly started walking, still awestruck by his best friend's casual demeanor. Dan said a bit louder, "Go on, or your punishment will be tenfold, baby boy." Phil ran upstairs and quickly undressed. Doing as he said.

He waited, 

and waited..

Oh come on, it's been 10 minutes. Phil smirked. Well, he thought, If Dan's not going to come up here, I'll take care of this myself. He lightly laid his swollen head onto the sheets below him. Immediately Loving the sensation, Moaning from it,even lighter. He fully ground onto the sheets below him. He soon got bolder and more wanton as his moans were getting louder and deeper. A hot strike of pain shot through his ass before he whipped around. Seeing a genuinely terrifying sight. There stood Dan, shirt off, pants unbuttoned and a riding crop in hand. He smiled down at his lithe lover. "Come now, I knew you were needy but I didn't take you for idiotic." 

Dan said this with the least bit of care in the world, Almost mean in his approach he swatted Phil's cheek again, almost in the same spot. Making said boy groan deeply and girate his his further into the bed. Dan grabbed Phil's hips tightly and lifted him into a kneeling position. Forcing his head to lay down onto the sheets, Phil was fully exposed. Of course this made him even more aroused. His dick throbbing mid air, Dan lightly tapped it, making Phil cry out in a bit of pain.

 Dan didn't even count off as he slapped Phil's backside with the riding crop 10 times. Each time, Phil whined and cursed. Soon tears fell from his eyes, he turned over, making Dan's expression go completely sober. He hugged Phil tightly, apologizing and as per usual, not letting Phil get a word in edge wise until finally. "Dan!"

Dan stopped, mid sentence and looked cautiously at his friend. "Dan, I'm fine. Trust me, I actually, um, liked it.."

The younger gave him a genuine smile, before leaning in slowly. Making Phil meet him half way, and they kissed. It was beautiful, magical. A complete polar opposite of what just transpired. Dan was the first to lean away, his eyes cloudy and goofy smile on his face. Phil giggled, kissing him again and again, each time they got shorter until Phil pushed the brunet down to his back. "I have a request, love."

Dan brokenly stuttered, "U-Uh ye-yeah. Um, whatever you want."

"Phil, took Dan's hand in his, kissing his fingers before sucking on them. Everything about this was completely obscene yet so tantalizing. Dan cleared his throat and Phil let go of said fingers. "Can I ride your fingers?"

Dan all but came right then and there. Nodding, Phil positioned his hand outstretched on the ground, underneath him. Slowly, so very slowly, Phil fit two fingers inside. Phil began moaning slightly as he clamped around Dan's fingers.

Incredible, Phil was so warm and soft inside, is this what fucking a guy feels like? Dan could not wait to wreck him soon enough. He shook his head, coming back to reality of Phil actually bouncing on his fingers. Wide-eyed and so turned on all he could do was sit there and look at Phil's beautiful skin, already sweaty. Hear his voice, already wrecked. And see that beautifully long cock bob up and down with each thrust. "Phil-Phil, I uh, we need to start or I'm not gonna last."

Phil surprisingly slowed down, blushing from the compliment. Dan pushed him onto the bed now, thrusting into him at a quick pace. "Shi-it Dan, Dan Please~"

Dan angled his thrusts, hitting Phil's sweet spot dead on. Making the older see stars as he came. Three thick hot ropes of come painted his stomach, chest and face. Just seeing this made Dan tip over the edge. Hugging onto Phil's thigh, he sobbed with relief. Soon cuddling up with A caring and doting Phil. Drifting off into sweet slumber.


End file.
